We have characterized the ability of estrogens and progestins to stimulate ciliogenesis in the shell gland of the chick oviduct. Whereas 1 mg/day diethystilbestrol stimulates 40-45 percent ciliation of epithelial cells after six days of treatment. 1 mg/day of estradiol only stimulates 20-25 percent ciliation in the same time period. Simultaneous administration of 1 mg/day progesterone with either estrogen caused a 40-70 percent depression in ciliogenesis. The minimum dose of estradiol to stimulate ciliogenesis is between .-1 mg and .05 mg per day. The cytological changes that accompany ciliogenesis in each ciliogenic cell is similar to that described for the chick trachea. We also have perfected techniques for isolating basal bodies from the chick oviduct. Electrophoresis of these purified basal bodies shows 16 protein bands ranging from 20,000-500,000 in molecular weight. We have successfully induced rabbits to make an antibody to purified chicken oviduct cells. Several precipitin bands are obtained in double diffusion tests. The antibody does not cross react with purified tubulin from chick brain.